1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector where a there is assembled a wire-harness for an automobile or a terminal portion in a wiring for various electrical equipment, and more particular to a connector for stacking a plurality of connector blocks.
2. Description of Relevant Art
A conventional connector has an upper connector housing, a lower connector housing, and a cover body. There are formed first engagement projections at lower portions on both sides of the upper connector housing. There are formed at upper portions on both sides of the lower connector housing second engagement projections which are each stacked on a first engagement projection.
There are provided standing board portions on both sides of the cover body. There are formed slots to be engaged at standing boards where first and second engagement projections are inserted with being stacked on each other, thereby being engaged with the slots.
In the conventional connector, however, when the upper and lower connector housings are assembled to each other and both housings are engaged with the cover body with the first and second engagement projection being stacked each other, the first and second projections are not perfectly inserted in a slot of the cover body to be engaged, this representing improper engagement. Thus, it is impossible to assemble the first and second connector housings together securely.
In a connector where stacking blocks are stacked onto a lowest block in a multi-level configuration, the connector has a structure in which there are formed engagement portions at the lowest block, the engagement portions each being engaged with each of a plurality of stacking blocks. In this connector, a stacking block which is originally engaged with an engagement portion is engaged with another engagement portion which is to be engaged with yet another stacking block. That is, mistaken assembly occurs.
There is a case in which a worker does not visually detect a defective or mistaken assembly, and this improper condition is easily overlooked.